


Away We Go

by shinyeeveelover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeeveelover/pseuds/shinyeeveelover
Summary: After Viktor and Yuri get married they go on a tour of Europe for their honeymoon. First stop, Paris, France.





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters in the show.   
> This is a work of my imagination nothing is canon and all of the plot to this is original.

It was our honeymoon. We had a week to ourselves to get lost and be in love. He held my hand tightly as we grab our suitcases and board the plane.   
“Are you scared?” I ask whispering into his ear.   
People were surrounding us, the newly wed skaters. Both his fans and mine, along with countless reporters and camera people were here to send us off. His family had gotten lost in the crowd and I had a sudden longing to see my new family-in-law one last time before leaving. Cameras flashed and faces faded into the blur.   
“A kiss for the camera!” A photographer shouts.   
“C’mon, Yuri, a kiss for the camera,” I coo.   
His cheeks turn a bright red, “Vicc-chan…”   
“Just one kiss. Please? For me?” I smile at my husband.   
Yuri pulls me into a tight hug then, right as he was about to pull away, I kiss him and push him as close to my body as physically possible. A loud cheer escapes the crowd of fangirls and the sound of shutter frames from camera lens shower us. We were surrounded in a hurricane of sound and we were the eye of the storm. Eventually, over the excitement of the crowd we heard the boarding call for our flight. Sadly, I let him go and we push passed the press and fans. I blow kisses to the audience the entire time, When we get into the plane, finally, I hug my Makka-Chin tissue box to my chest. Yuri looked at me, a look of worry spread over his adorable little face.   
“Crowds wear me out sometimes,” I assure.   
Yuri nods his head, “I was worried. If you’re scared how am I supposed to comfort you if I’m scared too?”   
“Europe is one of the few places I haven’t been,” I admit.   
“I’ve never been to Europe either,” He states.   
I smile at him and wrap my Makka-Chin arm around his shoulders and flare my free hand out in front of us, “Just picture us now! The Roman Coliseum where the gladiators would fight to the death! The Eiffel Tower and the city of Paris behind us! Both of us lost in the City of Love together! Riding the London Eye and taking funny pictures infront of Big Ben and those castle guards! Tour of Europe! Tour of Love!”   
Yuri bursts into bright laughter, “You’re great and ridiculous all at the same time, you know that right?”   
I join him in laughing as we head to our seats hand in hand. I couldn’t wait to have him all to myself. First stop, Paris! I’ve always dreamed of Paris. Always dreamed of going there when I had the love of my life with me. Now, my dreams were coming true all because of one shooting star. My shooting star.   
When we finally land, again we are bombarded by a plethora of interveiwers. We only stopped for a few quick questions and pictures out of simple curiosity. After the questions we get into our Taxi and head to the address of a small family run B and B in the vineyards of France. The family was large with the mother, father, three kids and the grandchildren all running around trying to help. They reminded me of Yuri’s family back in Japan. After we got settled for the night, we gave our hosts the best of wishes, then went to our room where we cuddled up and had a bit of time to ourselves.   
“Vicc-Chan,” Yuri rolls his eyes at me, “I don’t think this is what magical in the bed means.”   
“Is this your card?” I ask, holding up the King of Hearts.   
His face lit up with surprise and wonder, “Woah! How’d you know?”   
“Well,” I flirt, “you’re the king of my heart.”   
His face turned a light pink as he coos, “Vicc-Chan…”   
Before he can say anymore, I give him a gentle peck on the lips. His blush darkened slightly as he wrapped me in a warm embrace. I laid down and pulled him onto my chest. I run my fingers through his hair and wear a facetious smile.  
“Viktor,” his speech slurred just slightly from exhaustion, “I can’t believe that my lifelong idol, my hero, has my heart. It’s almost unreal… Please don’t let this be a dream I keep thinking, and if it is, please, never wake me up.”   
“This isn’t a dream,” I comfort but, also say as a reminder to myself.   
I scruff Yuri’s hair and plant my lips on his forehead while he drifts off to sleep. I was so happy that such a thing as perfect as Yuri, was drifting off in my arms, on my chest. We couldn’t be happier.   
In the morning, we are both woken by the sound of birds chirping in our window and the sun flirting with the skin of my eyelids. We dress and head downstairs where the family greets us. The smallest of the children, a little boy, hands Yuri a white daffodil as we left.  
“You’re good with kids,” I eye him.   
“The triplets would come over a lot when they were smaller. I had to babysit while I was on break,” Yuri justifies.   
Again, we greet the Taxi driver and head into the busy streets of Paris, France. We went everywhere. Every shop on the street. Every museum that we could enter. For dinner we sat under the Eiffel Tower. We had been here for hours with glasses of white wine. We would talk about our future, our past. We would talk about the stars and the stories we had heard about them. He told me about his home and I told him about our traditions. We laughed and told jokes and made small talk. I couldn’t help but, get lost in those big black eyes of his and in his smile. I love his smile! I couldn’t help but, fall even more in love with him everytime he smiled. His eyes held stars, his cheeks held roses, and his smile held my heart and my lips all at once. The food was fantastic and I wished we didn’t have to leave.   
As if reading my mind, Yuri says, “If we could live here, I would in a heartbeat.”   
“You read my mind,” I reply smiling.   
“We should do it one day, Viktor,” Yuri smiled back.   
My smile widened, “We would have to retire. Until then, I’m fine with where we are now.”   
“What about your place in Russia?” he asks.   
“Well…” I think out loud, “vacation home?”   
Yuri chuckles, “If that’s what you want. We can do that.”   
“Do you want to go to the top now?” I suggest.  
His face brightened, “Can we take pictures?”   
“All the pictures in the world!” I hug him tightly, “All the pictures you want! Anything you want. Anything for you.”   
Quickly, hand in hand, we rushed to the elevator. On the way, people would stop and ask for pictures or for us to sign gear. Finally, when we reach the top, the view was perfect. The night had casted the cloak of black across the sky and the city lights hid the stars but, they also created stars of their own. The buildings glew gold and the sounds of the night city helped set the mood of romance. Not the kind that usually fills the nights of one night stands but, the kind that brings the hearts together. The kind that didn’t involve the burning of passion but, the kind that made passion simmer just below the surface, just enough passion to feel it in a kiss.   
“It’s beautiful!” Yuri exclaims.   
“It really is,” I answer.   
His smile was so bright, “This is perfect, Viktor! Look at this!”   
I held his hand so tight that my knuckles turned a lighter shade. He takes both of my hands in his and looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his. This was perfect. He kissed me, a blush flowering across his cheeks. I scoop him into my arms and cradle him tight before showering him with kisses.  
“God, I love you!” I shout into the night air, “I love you so much!”


End file.
